Gucci Gang
"Gucci Gang" is a song by Colombian-American rapper, singer, producer, and songwriter Lil Pump. It was released on August 27, 2017, as the fifth single from his self-titled debut studio album. A Mega Remix featuring American rapper and reality TV star Remy Ma, Puerto Rican singer, rapper and actor Ozuna, Moroccan-American rapper French Montana, Colombian singer J Balvin, Puerto Rican singer Bad Bunny, American rapper Gucci Mane and British-American rapper 21 Savage was released on March 17, 2018, as Lil Pump's fourth non-album single. Lyrics Original version Yuh, ooh, brr, brr Gucci gang, ooh (That's it right there, Gnealz) Yuh, Lil Pump, yuh Gucci gang, ooh (Ooh, Bi-Bighead on the beat) Yuh, brr Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (Yuh) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (Ooh) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name (Brr, yuh) I can't buy a bitch no wedding ring (Ooh) Rather go and buy Balmains (Brr) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (Huh?) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (Brr) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yuh (Yuh, yuh) I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring, ooh (Nope) Rather go and buy Balmains, ayy (Brr) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) My lean cost more than your rent, ooh (It do) Your momma still live in a tent, yuh (Brr) Still slangin' dope in the 'jects, huh? (Yeah) Me and my grandma take meds, ooh (Huh?) None of this shit be new to me (Nope) Fuckin' my teacher, call it tutoring (Yuh) Bought some red bottoms, cost hella Gs (Huh?) Fuck your airline, fuck your company (Fuck it!) Bitch, your breath smell like some cigarettes (Cigarettes) I'd rather fuck a bitch from the projects (Yuh) They kicked me out the plane off a percocet (Brr) Now Lil Pump flyin' private jet (Yuh) Everybody scream, "Fuck WestJet" (Fuck 'em) Lil Pump still sell that meth (Yuh) Hunnid on my wrist, sippin' on Tech (Brr) Fuck a lil' bitch, make her pussy wet (What?) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (Huh?) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (Yuh) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name (Brr) I can't buy a bitch no wedding ring (Huh?) Rather go and buy Balmains (Yuh) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (Huh?) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (Brr) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yuh (Yuh) I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring, ooh (Nope) Rather go and buy Balmains, ayy (Huh?) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Mega Remix 21, Gucci gang (Lil Pump) Savage wear a whole lot of Gucci, mane (Montana) Savage got a whole lot of shooters, mane (brr, brr) Savage got shooters on the roof, mane (Gucci gang) Savage got shooters in the booth, mane That's it right there, Gnealz N***a talkin' crazy 'bout who, mane? Shot a pussy n***a in his tooth, mane (Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang) Ooh, Bi-Bighead on the beat Lil Pump, Guwop Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (yuh) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (ooh) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name (brr, yuh) I can't buy a bitch no wedding ring (ooh) Rather go and buy Balmains (brr) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (huh?) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (brr) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yuh (yuh, yuh) I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring, ooh (nope) Rather go and buy Balmains, ayy (brr) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) (Lil Pump) Call me El Gato Guwop or Mustafa the 3rd Back in the day they was callin' me Ray Run with the yay, drum on the K Fuck with Lil Pump, you get shot in the face Gucci the gang so we watchin' the snakes (Gucci) Made me eight mil' so I bought her a Wraith (mwah) Two shows in a day, brick on the plate L.A. to the A then it's back to the Bay Gucci gang, eskimo, froze like the North Pole (brr) Jumpin' out the whip just to pose in my Gucci robe (Wop) Woke up in the picture, Bam Bam Bigelow Gucci Mane a gigolo, diamonds in my Figaro Oh you know what, bro? I ain't even know Walkin' out the Gucci store, 'bout to spend a hundred so Lil' bitty bitch, with a big booty though She a dancer but a grade A student though Pump went to Harvard, well fuck it, I'm goin' to Yale (Wop) Free Meek Mill, free all my n***as in jail (jail) Gucci to death, I'm really a gang by myself (Gucci gang) Feelin' myself, tuck in my shirt, show off my belt (it's Gucci) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (huh?) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (brr) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yuh (yuh, yuh) I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring, ooh (nope) Rather go and buy Balmains, ayy (brr) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Serpiente' de cascabele', cabrone' hay nivele' Gucci, Gucci, tú me has visto en la tele, ah, ya no son seta', son L, ah Con este phillie ya van dos (dos), me tiran to' los bandos (prr) Y yo con putas chingando, ya me siento en Bang Bros (¡uh!) Yeah, están pa' los tiempo' y latarle lo' Dickies (Dickies) Tu jeva llama pa' Krippy (Krippy) Bellaca me pide un Whisky (Whisky, Whisky) Yeah, el sushi se come con palo' 'e Supreme (no) A la cama le agotamo' el spring (huh) No sea' chota, no me tires screenshots (¡no!) Capsuleando en el tapón (¡heh!) Gucci gang y a vece' Louis Vuitton Ando en las Mercedes por si quieres bong Siempre flow Biggie con el bastón Dímelo, Lil Pump (yeah) La cartera con la' avispa' (prr) La Uzi que bota chispa, brr Y otro se fue de la lista Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, yeah Tengo una nota cabrona, yeah Dios proteja mis neuronas, ah Chingando por Barcelona, wuh Blanquita pero culona El bicho me lo lesiona (hah) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, uh Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (huh?) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (brr) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yuh (yuh, yuh) I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring, ooh (nope) Rather go and buy Balmains, ayy (brr) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Louis gang, Fendi gang Savage wear a whole lot of mothafuckin' anything Fuck a wedding ring, side bitch, main bitch Your bitch, his bitch, Savage fuckin' everything Got a snake on my collar, I ain't rockin' no diamonds Y'all lil' n***as poppin', that's chump change Got an FN and a Draco But I still fucked around and hit him with the lil' pump, mane I Saint Laurent my garments, lil' bitch, pardon me You still stay with your mama, lil' bitch, pardon me I run through the money like it grow on trees You can't afford new hair, you like to hold on weave Double cup red, huh, just to match my 'Rari, huh I don't even drive it, spent a quarter just to park it Gucci on my daughter, and she still a toddler She can barely talk but she know that her dad a baller Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (huh?) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (brr) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yuh (yuh, yuh) I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring, ooh (nope) Rather go and buy Balmains, ayy (brr) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Desde Medellín a Milano (Milano) Botella 'e Champagne en mi mano (en mi mano) A veces hasta perdiendo gano Si yo estoy ahí, tú estás segundo plano (plano, plano) No juego fútbol (wuh) Pero llego a Madrid y me recibe Cristiano (Cristiano) Fui el artista de Obama este año y eso que en verdad no soy ni americano (wuh) Del Maybach pal' avión se siente cabrón Cobrar pa' mí ya es diversión (ching) Gucci el pantalón Y si quiere' un auspicio háblame de un millón (millo') Dinero como un talibán (ah) Yo no sé a qué banco es que ustedes van (ping) Quieren comprar pero no les da Si no tienes todo Gucci no eres Gucci gang (gang) Tantas modelo' que ya parezco una revista (yeh) Tú dándole like y yo que estaba bloqueándola del Insta ('tá bloquea', wuh, wuh) Solamente sé realista ('tamo' claro') Tú no eres Gucci gang aunque de Gucci te vista' (hahaha) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (huh?) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (brr) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yuh (yuh, yuh) I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring, ooh (nope) Rather go and buy Balmains, ayy (brr) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) (Haaan, Montana!) Got a lil' pump under the Gucci, mane (ayy) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (ayy) (Gucci gang) Was yellin' "Ha" way before Juvi', mane (ayy, ayy) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (ayy, ayy) Gucci gang, Gucci gang Kufi gang, diamonds all blue like Hoover gang Nipsey, Snoop and them Gucci gang, boomerang, made the block hot Came through, went popped down south of Gucci Mane French had the franchise With a Franchize Boyz white tee, you ain't like me (haaan) Nah, you ain't like me You ride the wave, you ain't like me Cop some chains, you ain't like me Made a hook, you ain't like me Bills ain't bills, a n***a like me Before the Gucci gang was the Gucci Mane (Mane) Couldn't see my life through a Gucci frame (frame) Seven pills, Act' in my system (huh) They gave Max life in the system (huh) Servin' raw like sushi gang (huh) Throw you off a Wyclef like Fugee gang (woo) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a new chain (huh?) My bitch love do cocaine, ooh (brr) I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yuh (yuh, yuh) I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring, ooh (nope) Rather go and buy Balmains, ayy (brr) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang La corta la guardo en el M6 Te la pongo en la cara como Scarface Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Yo nunca le bajo, pa' ustedes no hay break Y con el AK te hacemo' el fade Hoy se viste 'e Gucci toa' la banda Y hay un par de loco' que hay que darle una parranda Yo los dejo, dicen que ello' mandan Pero me ven de frente y se me ablandan, porque Tú puede' frontear lo que tú quiera' Hasta los panas míos visten Gucci, ella entra en la nevera Veinte pa' lo' dos por la escalera Tú le' preguntaste y te dijeron "Ozuna en la disquera" Gucci gang, los míos es pa' alante, nunca se van Dos cincuenta el Richard Mille, la cubana en diaman' Que me vieron las babies y se mojan Yo les canto bonito y se quedan descelegán' Tú lo sabe' que- Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, eh La corta la guardo en el M6 Te la pongo en la cara como Scarface Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Yo nunca le bajo, pa' ustedes no hay break Y con el AK te hacemo' el fade Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a Cuban (yeah) My n***a trap move cocaine (brr) Since he met me, he forgot her name (yeah) You a side chick, no weddin' ring (uh) Got a $10,000 pair of Yves Saints Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang (yah), Pucci posse (yah) Louis league (yah), Fendi fam Hit the red carpet in a pink fur Why? Just so I could Killa Cam D Squared squad, Moschino mob This fashion, skin caramel Girl, I got so many boy bags, I'm kingpin Chanel Cartel, yeah, yeah You don't want smoke, no cigarettes (cigarettes) I'm a pretty bitch from the projects (yeah) He ain't pop pills since we met (fuck 'em) Told him in my bra I got a Percocet (yeah) All these hoes screamin' they the best yet (what?) None of them ain't touch Rem' yet (nope) Had your man open with a sex text (true) Tax time only time you cash checks (yeah) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang) Spend three racks on a Cuban (yeah) My n***a trap move cocaine (brr) Since he met me, he forgot her name (yeah) You a side chick, no weddin' ring (uh) Got a $10,000 pair of Yves Saints Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Why It Sucks Original song # The song's lyrics mostly consist of Lil Pump showing off his wealth (also known as "flexing") and repeat the title of the song over and over again. The song title "Gucci gang" is repeated 53 times during the song, making up 53% or 13/25 of the entire song. # The music video is boring and just shows Lil Pump in a school with a tiger. # Awful lyrics, which just show how wealthy Lil Pump is and how he spends it on drugs and chicks. He was 17 when the song was released. # Lil Pump isn't really rapping in this song, it's basically just him talking on rhythm and some music in the background. You also can't understand what he is saying sometimes. #There being product placement for Lamborghini, Balmain, and of course, Gucci. #This is one of Lil Pump's worst songs along with his self-titled song, "Had, "Elementary" and "D Rose". #The song has very dumb lines like "Your mama still lives in a tent, yeah". #For some stupid reasons, toxic fans of Grookey, one of the 3 starter Pokémons from Pokémon Sword and Shield, love to spam the song's lyrics, but with "Gucci" replaced with "Grookey". This turns the song into "Grookey Gang", the name of the Pokémon's fandom. Mega Remix # "Gucci Gang" is said more than 100 times in the remix. # It is even worse thanks to the featured artists. In fact, no artist manages to save the song. # It was so bad that it was deleted. # The remix is way too long at 8 minutes. # Even more product placement, including Louis Vuitton, Emilio Pucci, Chanel, Percocet, Yves Saint Laurent, Maybach, and Fendi. Redeeming Qualities # The beat was good. # Joyner Lucas created a much better remix of this song. Trivia # Lil Pump's convertible in the music video is a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. (It's rented, obviously.) # The video was filmed at Blessed Sacrament Catholic School in the Archdiocese of L.A. Due to the use of drugs in the video, the school got in trouble with the law. Videos Lil Pump - "Gucci Gang" (Official Music Video)|The original version's official music video Lil Pump - Gucci Gang Remix Ft. Bad Bunny French Montana J Balvin Gucci Mane 21 Ozuna|The Mega Remix's official audio Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Internet Memes Category:Lil Pump Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs with good production Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Remy Ma Songs Category:Ozuna Songs Category:French Montana Songs Category:J Balvin Songs Category:Bad Bunny Songs Category:Gucci Mane Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that were deleted Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:2010s Category:2018 Songs Category:2017 songs